<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends never die by MaryyJayy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445364">Legends never die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryyJayy/pseuds/MaryyJayy'>MaryyJayy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp doesn't exist, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Backstory (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryyJayy/pseuds/MaryyJayy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people - if given one wish - would wish to live forever. The thought of existing for eternity sounds like the greatest blessing to exist. No illness could kill you, old age wouldn’t mean anything, and you could take a sword through the heart and walk away. Who wouldn’t want that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Technoblade can't die. That doesn't mean that his family is also immortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Death<br/>Suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span> Legends never die</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They're written down in eternity</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you'll never see the price it costs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The scars collected all their lives</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many people - if given one wish - would wish to live forever. The thought of existing for eternity sounds like the greatest blessing to exist. No illness could kill you, old age wouldn’t mean anything, and you could take a sword through the heart and walk away. Who wouldn’t want that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People have searched for centuries to find a cure to death. There is not a single place that hasn’t been scoured in hopes of some ancient antidote. Even to this day, people still search, convinced that there is another way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Others have found ways to slow down death, or evade it momentarily. Totems of undying and health potions being the most sought after resource. It wouldn’t take away your ability to die, but it could still give you more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one thinks about the downsides of being immortal, because how could there be any downsides? They are foolish people who will probably never understand the curse of permanence</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, don’t misunderstand. You weren’t born immortal. No one is. Just like anyone else, you were born with the fate to one day die. That’s just how the universe works, it creates to destroy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, there was a freak accident. A glitch. Whatever you want to call it - a cure or a curse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a reason that nether creatures cannot exist in the overworld. They exist on a different plane of life. Their lives are not meant to intertwine, their cycles of life are too different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When nether creatures pass through a nether portal, they almost instantly die. If they’re lucky they might get a few seconds. Usually, they’re not intelligent enough to understand that they’re going to die. They get a seconds glance at a world that was never meant to be theirs - and then it’s over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the other piglins, you often drew near to the portal. And unlike the other piglins, you weren’t stupid. You knew about the overworld - and the consequences that you would face if you passed through the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the fact that you had nothing, no family, no friends, not even a decent life. You could care less about death, all you cared about was the one-second glimpse into the overworld.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the portal was lit, from someone on the outside, there was no question of whether you were going to go through it or not. It was just a matter of time. And you didn’t end up waiting that long anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had almost been a week since the portal was lit that you decided to go through it. There were no goodbyes for you to say. The only thing that had kept you from killing yourself was the thought of the portal being lit one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Passing through the portal was strange. Purple engulfed your vision, and it made you feel like you were spinning in circles. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t comfortable. Besides, comfort was the last thing you cared about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you noticed was the colour. There were vast amounts of colour littered throughout the entire overworld. Flowers, trees, grass, there even was the sun. It was the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then you waited, anticipating the pain and suffering that you would endure. And make no mistake, the pain came. It hit you like getting hit by a wither skeleton. The pain seared through your skin and left you withering on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you made no pleas to live, no last thoughts or prayers. You waited with an open heart, already accepting of your fate. Perhaps that is the reason that you did not die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed, and so did the pain. And then it was just you - lying on the ground in a place you were never supposed to trespass. In the moment you had thought it was a gift - the Gods telling you that your story wasn’t over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no understanding of this new place, you simply remained seated beside the portal. Hoping that someone would come by. Maybe you could kill them and take their things. Hopefully, they’d have some sort of map.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only person who came by was definitely not normal. He was like you. You had the features of a piglin, but since passing over, you had become more human-like but with a mix of your old appearance. This man also had the appearance of something else. He had long black wings, and horns on the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke in a language that you had never heard before. But when he tried to communicate through writing, you were able to somewhat understand. You had seen this type of text before, in abandoned buildings in the nether. Some piglins had created a religion around the texts. You had never been overly keen on the whole Gods thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man, who you deemed nice, gave you food and armour. He told you about his family - he had two sons. One son was named Wilbur, and the other was Tommy. He said he found them forgotten, just like you. If you wanted, they could be your brothers too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was how it all started. Passing through to a place that was supposed to be unreachable, meeting a strange birdman, and then joining a family. Now, you wish you had never done those things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Family was something that you never had before. It was a foreign concept and one that took you a long time to get used to. Luckily, your new brothers were very understanding. They had once been in your shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But soon, you all became tight-knit. It felt like fate, like this was the place that you were supposed to be all along. You all balanced each other out perfectly; Tommy was loud but easy to push, Wilbur was soft but could speak like he wasn’t, and you were strong, but had the softest heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Phil, who suddenly became Dad, was a mixture of you all. He seemed like Wilbur, soft, but was just as creative as Tommy. And in the brief moments that you witnessed him in battle, he was powerful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Tommy died. The whole family freaked out, including you. Creatures of the nether didn’t get three lives, and you were unaware that humans did. In your mind, Tommy had died forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even die in a significant manner. Fall damage. He hadn’t been paying attention to his health, and had decided to try and fly around with a trident. Days previous, he had spoken about learning a trick. Flying up, doing a 360, shooting a bow, and landing with a water bucket. He tried it too many times, and eventually died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur yelled about how he only had 2 more lives. That he shouldn’t waste them away on silly things. But this brought a new thought to you; How many lives did you have? Probably one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur lost one of his lives next. He took on other humans that had trespassed on their land. You fought along side him, but hadn’t noticed how much damage he was taking. He died beside you, and all the other humans died soon after (neither of you spoke about that anymore). Phil cried, and it was a sight you never wanted to see again. Wilbur only had one life left. You still blame yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next life lost, was yours. But it was vastly different. You were alone, having gone off to a nearby town to buy some supplies. You got ambushed, but it wasn’t the ambush that killed you. It was a large hoard of mobs that immediately spawned right after you escaped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you didn’t respawn. You fell into the void - like humans did - but didn’t respawn in your bed. You simply opened your eyes and got up. Some injuries were still there, but the gravest ones were gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t tell anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You should’ve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, there was a solid few years with no death. Of course, it was Tommy who broke the peace. Losing his second life to an assassin named Dream. Apparently, Tommy had bothered the assassin so much, that he had gotten himself murdered. Another wasteful death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had gotten so mad, that you decided to track down the assassin. It took days, but it turns out that he had been camping out near your home anyways. You and him had fought for a long time. You took two of his lives before he managed to kill you once. And just like before, you blinked and came back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before you killed him for the last time, he seemed to realize what was wrong with you. He had stabbed you multiple times through the heart. But never once had you died or respawned. You were unstoppable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In this moment, you also shared the same realization as him. Death would not be coming for you. And even though you were not as intelligent as Wilbur, you understood what this meant. Everyone would die, and you would not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You spared Dream after wondering if he had family that would mourn him. After all, you couldn’t imagine losing your family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, you didn’t have to imagine losing your family. Because it became a reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like every other time, it was Tommy. Stupid Tommy. He had tried to master a TNT launcher. Blew himself up. He had been laughing, and called you out of the house to watch him. Stepped on the pressure plate and took out his water bucket. Except he didn’t get launched up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You should’ve been there. You should’ve told him not to do it. You shouldn’t have let him out. You should have done something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur mourned for days. You haven’t stopped mourning. It’s been centuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was next, only a few months later. He killed himself. There’s not much else to say. But you blamed yourself for that too. You should’ve reached out. Done something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Phil tried to hide you away from the rest of the world. He stepped into unnecessary danger, just to protect you. You had tried to explain to him many times that you wouldn’t die. He thought you had gone crazy, that you were simply trying to reject reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He died a noble death, protecting you from mobs. The moments before his death, you called out to him. Begged him to take refuge behind you. To fall back. He said he needed to protect you, no matter the cost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, they were all gone. The family that you had thought the Gods gave you, was taken away. To a place where you could never visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to die. Killed yourself, let mobs kill you, hired Dream to kill you. Nothing worked. You always came back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was a long time ago, a time that you can barely remember. Dream was long gone now too. Just like everyone you had ever known. At some point, you lost count of the years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And one day, you heard some people whispering about how they were searching for a cure to death. Just like many other people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Death is a blessing that many call a curse. But the true curse is immortality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And you - the unlucky you - are cursed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Undying Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Techno goes home just one more time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Gravestones<br/>Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't mess with me I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't message me cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't that how it's supposed to be? Though it isn't me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You often visited to water the flowers and cut away the vines that seemed to regrow no matter what. A passerby would probably think that a whole village had died by the number of gravestones. They would notice the colourful patches of flowers and offerings that lay among the place, and they’d assume that it was children or relatives coming to visit the dead. Sometimes, they’d drop an offering, usually a carved totem or a small handful of dying flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But if they ever looked close enough, they’d notice that the graves lacked names, and instead held numbers. Perhaps they’d take a guess as to what the numbers mean - they’d probably guess that it was their date of death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As years passed by, the land filled with more and more graves - each one being excellently taken care of. And this place became known as the land of the dead, and some foolish tale was spun. Now, nobody passed by anymore for they feared their own demise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, you knew what each grave represented, as well as the numbers. After all, you were the one who had built them. And you had carved each number with your own tools. You were the one who continued to add new tombstones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You knew why the graves were always clumped in threes, with one bigger gravestone and two smaller ones. A dad and his two sons. Factually speaking, there should be a third son lying dead, but sometimes things happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That third son was you. And the graves belonged to your brothers and father. But yet, that doesn’t explain why the graves kept increasing in number. And why you had decided not to carve their names into the graves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technically, your family had died a long time ago. It was such a long time that you can’t even remember it anymore. And you had only made the graves for yourself, not anticipating that they would rise in number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, just like the stupid weeds, your family came back. Except they didn’t come back as your family, they simply, came back. They came back as each other’s family like they were destined to be together. But you never died, so you weren’t coming back. And they didn’t know who you were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least, that was your assumption. You had never actually tested to see if they remembered. Perhaps the memories were buried in the depths of their minds. But they never showed signs of remembering you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first few times that they came back, you introduced yourself. Just like before, you became a family again. You tried everything to keep them from dying, but it always happened no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And only when the graves were taking up a whole hill of land, did you think to stop associating yourself with them. Maybe it was you that was killing them. Maybe if you never met them, they would live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that didn’t come true. You found them all, dead again even though you hadn’t spoken to them once this time. And you kept marking the graves with numbers to represent how many times they had come back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been centuries, and in the last few years, you’ve decided to leave that wretched place. The once beautiful graveyard was abandoned now and probably was overgrown by the wildlife. And you were very grateful that you had chosen not to write their names down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recently, you’ve heard whispers of a war that lay beyond the horizon. The only reason that you were interested is because you had come across an advertisement. Someone was wanting to hire a warrior, to help their rebellion. It was something you could get behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travelling for just over a week, you had finally arrived at the place. It was called Pogtopia. Why? You didn’t know, besides, that wasn’t important to you anyways. You just needed the cash, and perhaps a good fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when you arrived at the place, there was a very unexpected person. Tommy. Still as careless and loud as ever. He screamed at you to follow him and ran off in some direction. Your feet didn’t move right away. You had sworn to move past this life, to move on. But here you were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too late now. You had already agreed to help the cause. So you took off, following closely behind Tommy. He still couldn’t tell his directions after all these years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You met Wilbur next. He was a lot different than you remember, but still similar in many ways. He still had an assertive voice and carried himself with authority. But he also seemed unhinged, like he had gone off the rails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pogtopia was located in a ravine a few minutes away from the rest of civilization. The first noticeable thing was that there were no supplies. It was literally an empty ravine. So you made a list of what needed to be done and set off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made an enormous effort to stay away from both Tommy and Wilbur, not wanting to get attached for another time. You had seen them die too many times, you’re not sure if you could handle it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made that very difficult for you. Tommy was quick to give you a nickname, and stick to you like flies to honey. It was just like the beginning, but you couldn’t let it end like that. So you tried to pretend like he was nothing but annoying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was different. He wasn’t the Wilbur you had known or had seen throughout the years. Often times, you found yourself wondering as to what this place did to him. Hell, he almost looked worse than you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed and you continued to help Pogtopia with their efforts. Slowly, you grew closer and closer to them. And you were acutely aware of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A festival occurred one day. You had never been a party person, but you had received an invitation. Besides, maybe you could find out some government secrets. After all, the festival was being hosted by the enemies of Pogtopia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But near the end, a young boy, Tubbo, went up to give a speech - you had heard from Tommy that they were best friends. However, the president called upon you suddenly. He knew that Tubbo and Tommy were friends. And he couldn’t have that happening under his rule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressured you to kill Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did so gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that’s not totally true - you weren’t happy about having to kill a kid. But you knew that killing Tubbo would make Tommy angry at you. And if Tommy was angry at you, then he’d stay away from you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Tommy did get mad. He got so mad, and you weren’t sure if you’ve ever seen him angry like that before. But it did the job, and he kept his distance. Sure, it hurt to see him avoid you like the plague, but it was better than him getting too close to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner than later, the time for battle approached - and you were slightly surprised to see so many people on your side. It was somewhat disappointing, since it meant that there would be less fighting. But the faster this was over, the faster you could leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It ended quite quickly, the opposing side ended up being just a single man. And he died from a heart attack. Or overdrinking, you weren’t really sure what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone celebrated the end of a tyrant and gathered together for Tubbo’s speech. Your heart rattled against your ribcage and your hands shook with uncertainty. Getting ready to spawn withers, you backed up from the rest of the people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the only way, you attempted to convince yourself, that Tommy truly would stay away from you. If you destroyed this place, then he’d hate you forever. Finally, you’d be able to move on. Although, it didn’t really feel like moving on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, from the distance, you heard a familiar flap of wings. One that had been ingrained in your mind forever. And you watched as the man you once called father flew up from behind a hill. A crying and shaking Wilbur in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it all made sense. You had almost been completely convinced that Wilbur was going to blow up L’manburg, but you had forgotten about Phil. He would never let one of his sons go crazy like that. He would always be there. Hell, he was there for you even when you didn’t need him to be there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swooped down and landed near Tommy, who wasn’t looking as happy as you thought he’d be. After all, he just won his country back. Should he not be ecstatic? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gently encased Tommy into his arms, whispering something into his ears. Tommy seemed to fold over, suddenly looking so much younger than you remember. And Phil had to wipe away his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Phil began to lead Tommy and Wilbur away, presumably taking them back home, he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Techno…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He breathed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Wilbur and Tommy sputtered and turned to ask Phil what he was talking about. You felt hot salty tears build up in your eyes and threaten to spill down your cheeks. Just when you thought you were going to move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced at Phil’s extended hand, before looking back up to him. He kept eye contact with you as he crept closer. Like you were a wild animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A million thoughts ran through your head all at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have a home.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You spoke softly, hating the way that your voice shook with uncertainty. Even Tommy and Wilbur stopped complaining once they heard you speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do. And you always will.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered, while somehow managing to sound like he was yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took careful steps towards Phil, before enclosing your hand in his. He led you all away, leaving everything and everyone else behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more round couldn’t hurt. You knew that you’d see them die all over again. It was inevitable. But just one more time. You could be family again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just one more time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was going for the vibe that Phil realized at some point that Techno was his son. Tried for a happy ending, not exactly sure if this is happy or not. <br/>Please make sure you are staying safe over the holidays. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felt extra angsty today. Been feeling angsty lately. Didn't really edit this, so please ignore spelling errors. If there are any prompts, preferably angst ones, that people would like to request - please put them in the comments. I have had a huge lack of inspiration lately.<br/>Make sure you're all taking care of yourselves. Stay safe during the holidays. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>